


the 100 preferences

by flairs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairs/pseuds/flairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>includes: murphy, bellamy, clarke, raven, lexa, jasper, monty, octavia and lincoln.<br/>spoilers may be included and requests are welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what you are/where you're from

**John Murphy** : one of the 100

 **Bellamy Blake** : came down with the Ark

 **Clarke Griffin** : grounder- sankru

 **Raven Reyes** : one of the 100

 **Commander Lexa** : came down w/ Raven

 **Jasper Jordan** : one of the 100

 **Monty Green** : you were from the mountain

 **Octavia Blake** : one of the 100

 **Lincoln** : grounder- azgeda

-;-

if anyone could leave some requests, that'd be awesome. i'll try to finish them soon.

if i do modern au's they'll be tagged with an _m_ before the title and nsfw requests, if they ever happen, will be tagged with _n_.

 


	2. how you met

**John Murphy** : you knew each other since you were kids.

 **Bellamy Blake** : met him when you were cadets.

 **Clarke Griffin** : at Polis, you helped bring her in with Roan.

 **Raven Reyes** : you went with Clarke to check out the drop pod.

 **Commander Lexa** : you wnet with Kane to meet with her.

 **Jasper Jordan** : you had to help him around after he got speared.

 **Monty Green** : showed him around the mountain.

 **Octavia Blake** : she was your cellmate.

 **Lincoln** : at a meeting between trigeda and azgeda.

-;-

eventually i'll get to writing a long drabble version of this :)

 

 


End file.
